Tremor
by Byakuei
Summary: Blue is getting married to Red, Yellow's secret love, and is also moving out. Depressed, Yellow goes out for a drink and gets harassed by a group of drunks. She is rescued by a mysterious fellow who shakes her world to the very core, her heart.
1. Drink, Dream, and Mr Dreamy

**Author's Note: Hello, I just wanted to let people know that I am back to writing fanfics, kinda. I will have more time in a bit, but for now I wanted to share this since I had the urge to write it.**

**Anyways, another Feelingshipping cause we need more of it. This time however, it won't be as sweet and fluffy as my one shots like "Even though I Don't Know I'm Still Waiting" and "Lost in the Moment" that is to say if they are. And compared to my fanfic "What's Cute, Small, Yellow?" I will personally write this with a more serious touch and for that reason it is rated M.**

**Warning: This fic will have adult themes, language, and some violence, but I probably won't write any uhhh...explicit material, MAYBE. Also, characters will be OOC, so don't expect the cute, shy Yellow, or the cool, cold Green, blah.**

**Pairings: Feeling and Lucky. The rest I will decide later, but I will most likely use the pairings I like.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never will.**

* * *

><p><em>This is stupid.<em> She thought. She looked at the glass cup in her hands and stared at it consequently. The reflection of her blonde hair and bright yellow eyes looked so dirty and grim inside the clear brown liquid.

_Ugh…What am I doing?_

It wasn't like her, that is to say, it wasn't like her to salvage herself in a dark room wearing a thin white blouse and pink frilled mini skirt in a completely hostile environment knowing full well that her situation was completely reckless and advantageous to predatory eyes.

Just a few hours prior, she'd received a shocking, well not really, announcement. Her lovely, beautiful sister, Blue was getting married. But it gets better; she's getting married to the handsome, kind, and humorous Red. Why is this so fascinating?

Well, that's because…

_I love him…_

Yep, love him so much that she'd throw away anything for him…even her very love. In this case, try very hard to drown it in a small glass filled with alcohol. Since the first shot didn't work, she tried another and another and another. She sighs.

It wasn't like they had anything going on though. She had always been a secret admirer from the sidelines. She never spoke to him once until the day…she frowned…the day Blue introduced her to her newest boyfriend.

Blue was very popular with guys. She went out with many who were rich, famous, popular, and even …dare she say it…taken. Her sister was no tramp however and anyone who said it would meet her fist, elbow, and knee, and maybe the ground if she felt like her job was done, which is something considering her good natured personality.

Anyway, when it comes to love, Blue usually got the end of the deal. The moment she thought she was in love, she had her heart trampled on. Eventually she gave up and started going out randomly with guys that had enough courage to ask her out, but they usually ended up high tailing out of their apartment the moment they step into the doorway. The reason was simple. If she wasn't going to let a guy touch her heart then there was no way she'd let them touch her amazingly, sculpted body.

Yellow knew all this of course, but she still felt a little bitter about Blue and Red's engagement.

When Blue thought all hope was lost, she met Red, an innocent bystander during one of her dates that went out of control. Her date tried to force her into his car and take her someplace with more privacy, but she refused and things turned ugly. Luckily, Red happened to be out for groceries and saw her struggle and in came the hero to save the day. He warded off her date and was rewarded sincerely with a kiss. Sounds like a romance novel right? Well guess what, they met again coincidentally and he managed to charm her. Since then, they'd been together.

_How long has it been? _She wondered. _Since this one-sided love began._

It also happened to be that coincidentally, the very hero who saved her sister, saved her from a car accident and would soon become her brother-in-law. She smiled wryly to herself.

_What a fucked up twist._

She was around 15 at the time and fell head over heels in love with the dashing, brave man who without a second thought ran into the middle of the street to swoop her away from the danger that drove ahead. The moment he held her, she fell into the grasps of love. From that moment on, she secretly watched him from afar, only to find out months later, he was seeing Blue.

The blonde, however, was no longer the same teen who fell in love helplessly during that time. As of right now, she was officially a legal adult, who, by choice, could involve herself in more adult related activities instead of dwelling on a stupid high school girl's crush. Well, love, to be exact. And out of all the choices, she chose to go drinking.

Knowing all that still did not make her feel any better. Her acting so recklessly and out of control was by far something she ever thought she could do.

_Love makes you do crazy things_. She grimaced. Her very dear sister told her that.

The girl propped her head against the counter and sighed wishing she could be in her sister's place instead of the stupid dark and dangerous world she was in right now. If she remembered correctly, Blue was over at Red's doing who knows what, scratch that, she knew a lot of what they did and are probably doing, which only frustrated her even more.

They were in love, she knows that, but her heart still denied her the will to give up on him. How long will it take for her to move on, she wonders. Heck, her sister even moved out of their apartment this morning and she was now in need of a new roommate! And so she wonders if she would ever be truly happy about them, about her.

It wasn't like she didn't have any chances with love, either. She just reserved herself more when it came to dating. The girl also had quite a high number of onlookers. Her sister may have the looks and body of a model, but she had something else to offer. The girl was not so tall and quite petite, but she withheld a look of tempting innocence. Her skin was pale, but her hair shined like gold. Even her eyes glowed with splendor which added more to her luscious looks. She was something like a fragile and graceful beauty, but she was far from that. The girl had pretty good reflexes and a good sense of judgment, but it was apparent she wasn't using it at the moment.

The girl rubbed her temples and let out a moan. All the alcohol she consumed was giving her a headache, but that didn't stop her from downing another shot.

Her head was feeling tipsy and her body flamed with heat. She wondered just how many did she take. It was amazing that she was still able to think…not like that was going to last.

After finishing her business at the bar, she opted to leave, but the staggering feeling kept her from moving too much. With much effort, she managed to reach the ouside world and into the darkness that was not too much different when she was in. Besides the night breeze, it was hard for the girl to tell exactly where she was.

Moments had passed and she had gone down a few blocks, but even then she wasn't exactly sure where she was. Time passed quickly, or at least, that's what it felt like to her. Her head was so warped that time felt like it had also lapsed. Or maybe the world was warped? Yeah…that's why she was having such a fucked up day and a fucked up night. The world itself was a fuck up!

_Stupid sister. _She stopped in her tracks.

_Stupid love_. And she kicked the wall beside her.

_Stupid night_. She cursed the darkness she was encased in.

_Stupid headache_. And she heard footstep closing in on her.

_Stupid alcohol_. And she knew she couldn't save herself.

A hand suddenly covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming while another encased her arms, dragging her into the dark alley she had just passed. Struggling, she tried to kick the man from behind, but to no avail. Suddenly, another blur appeared before her and managed to catch her leg.

"Hey, sweetie," cooed one of the men. "Dolls shouldn't move…they might break." As she thrashed about, two more men approached them and helped to bind her. Soon, she could feel more hands, this time trailing her body. The girl's eyes widened. Shit. If only she didn't have that last shot, or maybe even the shot before that, she might have been able avoid this situation.

Another man laughed into her ears.

"Aww, come on hot stuff, we just wanna share the heat, if you know what I'm saying…" she could smell alcohol in his breath.

"Don't worry babe, we'll do you good."

She felt fear well up in her throat and tried to scream, but nothing came out. She tried to pull from their grasps, but she didn't have enough strength. The fabric of her blouse ripping resounded in her ears.

_I'm fucked…_Technically, she was almost correct. However her statement would soon come true if she did not get away.

Her head throbbed and her arms were starting to bruise under their grip. If her brain was even a bit functional, then she at least knew she was being ganged up on by four men. However, if her brain were even more functional, she could see another approach.

In less than a second, the man holding her legs down was swept across the alley.

"Uggh!" she heard a man gasp.

Instantly, she felt the hands around her arm free her. She could hear a painful gasp as she turned to look at the next man flying into the distance. Soon she was completely free.

As her headache prevented her from thinking clearly, she also could not see within the blurred darkness, nor could she keep up with the sounds. Trying to stand was a bad idea as her legs gave in and she plummeted into a small puddle. Her head was just too light and dizzy, but she could still hear all the painful clashes and groans that filled the night air.

_Fuck my life._ Thought the girl.

A moment later, she felt a pair of cold hands grab her, pulling her up. The silence until now did not even register into her head. Still, unbalanced, she tipped over landing into the form of a well toned man. She could feel his muscles underneath his thin, silk, button up shirt. His cold, lean body seemed to cool her flaming one, lowering her awareness of her current position, until he chuckled. His voice was deep, yet light, but nonetheless manly.

"What should I do with you, miss?" he smirked seductively.

Snapping back from her drift, she tried once again to pull out of another man's grasp.

"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered softly into her ears. "What's your name?"

Without reply, the girl tried harder and even banged her fist into his chest only to receive another amused chuckle.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then…"

The man arched over and squeezed her body against his, making her gasp. The man was so close she could inhale his light, but noticeable scent of cologne. Using his right hand he trailed it slowly up her thigh and under her skirt causing her to shift in discomfort. Chuckling, she could tell very much he was enjoying taunting her. Without warning, he pulled out her hidden wallet that she kept around her thigh using an adjustable band.

_H-how did he know it was there?_

Using the same hand, he flicked it open and looked at its contents.

"You're Yellow…" he breathed.

The girl Yellow continued to struggle against him, but he didn't seem at all bothered. Finally, she gave up and glared at him. With the little light that bounced off the street lights, she could make out his features. She could see the contours of his face, his shoulders, and his hair. Although, her lighting was as bad as her vision, she could at least tell he was a good looking person.

"Like what you see?" he smiled, eyeing her teasingly. Instead, Yellow hardened her glare. She didn't have time for this, to be more exact, she couldn't handle this, not when her head was spinning and her body burning up.

"Let go!" she squirmed in his arms.

"Of what?" he taunted, tightening his hold.

"Y-you jerk. Pervert!" she screamed. He frowned.

"That's not nice," he told her, "you shouldn't say that to your savior."

Yellow clenched her jaw. This guy was a nuisance. Her head hurt enough as it did. She didn't know if she could last much longer. Her arms gave up after countless struggles and her body grew heavy as her head drew light.

"Shut up…" she growled her consciousness slipping away. "I…I fucking hate heroes…"

The man only continued to laugh amused. Leaning his face against hers she could vaguely make out his brilliant, green eyes.

"Good," he whispered seductively, " because I'm not one."

And with that she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, why is it that I can never get this much motivation to write essays? Anyway, goodbye for now, I have two papers due tomorrow and I'm not close to finishing.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Unexpected Reality

**A/N: I have a very short attention span and didn't feel like writing too much. If you think the chapter is too short, sorry. Will work on the next update later. Anyways, this chapter does have a bit of interaction, but it's more for filling in the moment and leading to the next development, kinda.**

* * *

><p><em>In a small, dark room, she sat alone silently crying. As her tears rolled down to the floor rhythmically, she stared absently into the dark, arms hung loosely by her side, numb and cold without an ounce of strength to comfort herself.<em>

_But she would not need to. A hand as cold as her own, a face full of tears like her own, but an expression completely opposite of hers emanated from the beautiful brunette in front of her._

_The glimmer that was lost in the dark, glistened outside under now a watchful moon, having shed the blackness. Two pairs of blue and yellow eyes were revealed, the latter pertaining to the young blonde, locked together as tightly as their hands. Minutes passed until her yellow eyes found way to their clasped hands and she realized it was warm. It carried the strength to love her, to hold her, and to help her move on. Hands still locked they gathered the strength and stood, the brunette gently leading the blonde, moving her forward to where once again she could see life._

_They walked far into the outside full of fear, yet continued on bravely with each other at their side._

_And they walked and walked and walked and walked..._

_But the blonde stumbled and fell into a very dark pit. She let go and fell by herself, falling, falling, unable to scream._

_But she landed safely in a pair of strong arms. A pair of red eyes, gentle and kind, comforted her wrecked nerves, causing her heart to skip a beat._

_He carried her to safety, before planting her back on her feet._

_He walked ahead of her, leading the way as she followed obedient as a puppy, while her heart played a melody with every step that she took._

_Finally, they stopped. A pair of blue eyes just a few feet away became increasingly closer until it was just right before them. She ran towards them with arms out wide._

_And he caught her too._

_The arms of her red eyed prince circled around the waist of the beautiful brunette._

_She felt her heart freeze and then plummet to the ground._

_The couple let go and then entwined hands._

_She felt her arms go numb and drop to her sides._

_They walked away sharing the same expression, never looking back at the one left behind._

_She felt her legs give out, falling over and crushing her already shattered heart._

_They disappeared along with the moonlit path, and now she's alone all over again._

_The slimy blackness crawled across the plains slithering ever closer to her feet._

_It coiled around her legs, then her thighs and now only her upper body was left._

_And soon... the only thing left was her struggle unseen in the bitter dark._

* * *

><p>The moment her eyelids flew open, Yellow found herself entangled in her own crème colored sheets. Her fight left her sweaty and out of breath, hair a mess through collisions between the cotton covers.<p>

As she pulled off her dampen sheets, she was greeted by something other than darkness.

Specifically, they were a pair of green eyes and a mischievous grin. They seemed to light up with a certain spark as it roamed across her face, body and back to her face.

He watched her silently and curiously waiting for a reaction, but when she didn't he reached out a hand to caress her face.

"I know, my beauty left you speechless," his voice chortled sweetly in her ears against her massively pounding headache. Having been so distracted by the green eyed beholder, the young blonde only just noticed how painful the after mention called a hangover really was.

Rather than crying out in terror at the stranger lying in her bed, she shoved him with all the might she could gather, yet barely managed to budge him. Instead, she tipped back herself and fell across her carpet floor.

The man, amused, let out a moderate chuckle as the blonde, groaned and sighed in exasperation. He offed himself from the bed to offer a helping hand in which she had no power to refuse.

When he laid her onto her bed, the girl realized she wore nothing but her pale pink cotton bra and panties as they rode up her skin.

She let out a soft scream and grabbed her thrown blanket using it as temporary shield and shelter in the presence of the unknown man.

The man sat down on the other side of the bed making no attempt to rally the mortified girl. After watching her for another fifteen seconds he laid down onto the specified spot and shut his eyes, letting him drift in the silence.

The girl only stared on, confused.

"Who are you?" she finally asked. Although she couldn't quite remember what happened the previous night, she remembered getting plastered like an idiot so the thought of finding a strange man in her bed wasn't so ludicrous. She was still shocked, nonetheless, but more ashamed and alert about her current predicament than anything.

Green eyes peered through half open slits, almost in a dreamy manner. Even amidst her contempt, she found them quite alluring. And it hit her that she had seen them last night.

"You don't remember?" He feigned hurt. "After everything we went through?"

She swallowed a nervous gulp. She finally remembered. Because of her stupidity, she nearly shamed herself more impetuously than she did in the third grade, which by all means, she will forever lay dormant the details.

He had been the one to save her. But then what?

What happened after that?

She was half naked, but it did not mean the 'unmentioned' took place nor did it mean it didn't.

The green eyed man watched her bemused, finally decided that her agonizing was enough.

"Alright, alright. Jokes aside. I've already done a full body scan. A few bruises and scratches but I'm sure you can handle it, right princess?"

"Of course I can." Yellow remarked dryly, but that may have been because her throat felt like a desert had clumped massively over years of drought. The absence of aches in her lower, lower regions brought relief t her mushed mind and even lifted the dry spell in her throat. Still, in the presence of a stranger, Yellow could not further let down her guard.

"If you'll excuse me," she muttered hastily, jumping off the bed in search for throws of concealment.

"Do you mind stepping out? Uhh, we can talk more once we get dressed."

"I don't mind, but I'm much more comfortable here sweetie. I've got a soft bed and a great view." He sent her a sly wink. "Actually, I think it might be better if you just joined me."

Blood rushed out of her head as quickly as it rushed in. The change in her pigment happened so quick, he could barely utter an amused 'oh'.

The young girl made a dash for the blanket and yanked it off the bed and then out of the room leaving the man fuddled yet bemused.

As the green eyed man snickered away, he settled into something less than a concerned frown.

"Maybe I went to far...She'll probably be mad if she finds out."

The first thing she thought to do was she call her sister.

What on earth was she thinking?

"Hello? Yellow, what's up?"

When Yellow did not reply, "Is...something wrong?"

"N-no, I mean yes. I mean, help me." She was perplexed. She had called the one person she never wanted to find out. She had not prepared herself for the unavoidable talk with her sister. "I-I..."

And it finally dawned on her how much bad she had done on to herself. It was so striking that she even felt the stings of tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to tell Blue. She didn't want her to know her 'shame.' I mean, for god's sake, she was considered the 'reserved' one. What was she thinking going out to a bar by herself no less in a thin blouse and mini skirt.

"Eh? Don't tell me...I'll be there soon," her sister's word could barely be heard over the line.

Yellow nearly dropped the house phone. What was she gonna do? The guy was still over and her sister would be over soon.

And then the front door opened.

"Yellow, I'm here. I was already on my way when you called and-" but that was as far as she got when another voice from deeper inside the house clashed with hers.

"Hey Yellow," it called, "we need to talk. About last night...Sorry, I..."

Yellow tensed. The worst had come to be in less than two minutes. Heck even the apocalypse took longer to destroy the world and that's the end of the world!

When green eyes locked onto blue and then to Yellow, she realized Hell on earth had also come to be.

Blue had charged at the shaken man and nearly crushed him against the wall. The swiftness and sheer speed of her fist left a crack in the wall heavily due to the man in her grasp just barely dodging by a hair's breadth.

"Hold on!" He shouted, "I didn't finish saying-"

"What did you do to my sister?!" Both fists were clenched tight. One turned blue due to a lack of blood circulation while the other, a massive red because of...well, blood.

"Blue, you're bleeding," Yellow screamed. She never thought it would get so out of hand. She had to stop them soon.

"Hm? Oh it's just a scratch," Blue dismissed while tightening her grip. "I'd be more worried about what's gonna happen to renowned bachelor and once friend, Green Oak."

As the words dawned into Yellow's head, she let out a gasp.

"You know him? He's your friend."

Blue gave out a startling laugh, almost wicked. "Not after this he's not."

"Blue, hear me out. Nothing happened. I was just teasing her when she woke up, but I swear I didn't...well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't touch her."

Crack.

"...But honest to God, nothing happened."

"I will vouch for that," stated Yellow. Actually, she was still unsure about many events that may or may not have taken place, yet she could not watch her sister brutally murder a man in cold blood for something she was unsure of, although when he said he did touch her... No no, the man is innocent until proven guilty.

"She's your sister, Blue."

Blue glared at the man with terrifying force and he returned it. The silence lasted long pass a minute until Blue finally let go.

"Explain."

Green let out a sigh of relief, "I met Yellow last night when she encountered some trouble. I helped her out and brought her back. Since I needed a place to stay, I just stayed over. I meant to surprise you and Red, but not like this."

Yellow's heart thumped at the mention of Red's name. This man was a friend of theirs? Who was he? And why had she never heard of him before?

She had so many questions to ask, but no word would escape her mouth. Also, a quick glance from Green told her that it was best she left it to him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but right now, she couldn't say a word and it seemed whatever he had brewing in his head will be able to save both their hide from her hostile sister.

"Anything else?" inquired Blue, persistently.

"I think you have some explaining to do yourself." His voice was cool and controlled as he pushed responsibility over to his angry friend.

Very much confused, Yellow finally spoke up.

"Blue, what does he mean by that?"

"...He's a guest for our wedding. And a friend. I asked him to come earlier because plans and work have been really hectic lately. I needed a fill in so he's going to be helping out with work for a while. Um, I also kind of told him he could stay over at your place temporarily. I was on my way to tell you today that he was coming in NEXT week."

"That's right, roommie." He winked, "You might not remember, but I did give you a hint."

Blue threw him a glare, but he just shrugged it off. Yellow the other hand remained unresponsive.

"Why don't you get dressed?" eased Blue. "I still have some things to talk with Green about. It's boring stuff, don't worry."

Yellow simply nodded before turning to the hall, taking each step with heavy strides.

After her retreat, the remaining party turned towards each other.

"She's cute," grinned Green, earning him a moderately painful punch to the arm.

"Don't get any ideas," said Blue in a harsh tone. She knew her friend to be quite the play boy, although only whisking those who fall in front of his feet and them dumping them back on their doorstep. He never got attached unless he was sure he would be faithful and they in return. That was why he never had a serious girlfriend. And that was also the reason why he had very few friends, but he would never trade them even for the world.

"And what if she does?" he teased. She frowned. "Kidding, kidding. Lighten up, frost queen, your sister princess is in good hands. And no, I did not imply anything sexual."

Blue sighed at her male friend. "You're always like this. It makes me worry a bit, but I guess it's just your nature?"

"Indeed," Green replied cooly. "I only make my move on those who seek me. Can't say the same for you. You jumped me pretty quickly, I think your love tap left a mark on my back. You've been pretty rough lately, that something you picked up with Red?"

Blue felt a migrain coming along. "Let's just drop it. Sorry. When I saw Yellow I completely lost it."

"I'll bite back on this one," Green let out. He wanted to make another smart comment, but seeing as his friend had apologized, he too let it slide.

"So you made plans without telling your sister?"

"Yellow, her name's Yellow. And the same goes for you. You show up a week early without telling anyone and somehow end up at Yellow's apartment, which by the way you have yet to properly explain how that happened."

"I told you earlier, it happened like that."

"Yellow's a smart girl, she wouldn't let anyone come into her home that easily. You are definitely hiding something."

"Me? You know I don't hide things. You can't inspect me as much as you want, but you won't find me hiding anything. Although I do like to keep a few things confidential, it makes me mysterious, if you will."

Blue stomped her feet. "Fine. Go ahead and play dumb."

"If you want to know that badly, why don't you ask your sister? She'll probably tell you the same thing."

"So something did happen?! Green, if I find out did happen between you two from another person's mouth, your head will be served on a white platter during my reception."

"Hmm, I reckon I'd be the perfect presentation. A feast for the eyes. You should serve my ass too, I'm sure a lot of girls would like to take a bite out of that."

"Green! Stop avoiding it!" Blue huffed. Her face had reddened and paled out of anxiety. The thoughts would not stop badgering her.

Green dropped his grin and narrowed his eyes. He knew better than to continue provoking his friend. He knew his dear friend was mighty close with her younger sibling, almost to the point it was unhealthy. With a serious voice, he finally spoke.

"Ask your sister. Listen to her side of the story and if you think she and I are still hiding anything, it isn't because of me or her. It's something between the two of you."

The widening of her eyes told Green that his words sunk in. Blue quieted down, perplexed at the notion that her sister and her may not be as close as before. That maybe some time in between the years, they started keeping secrets.

"Have a good lunch, you two," bade Green as he headed down the hall, pass his new blonde roommate.

Blue's startled eyes zipped to where Yellow stood, ready and waiting to go out.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: I really felt like I should update for those who are waiting. I'm going to continue the story again, but it really all depends whether or not I feel like writing.**

**Anyways, Green is uhh...a tease...he's flirty in this fic. Kinda went along with his Gary/Shigeru counterpart just so we can see more sides of handsome Green/Shigeru/Gary Oak.**

**About why Yellow didn't scream. I get that it is a normal reaction to scream when you are scared or in danger, but the way I see it and read it in manga and other sources get annoying. So I thought, hey why not? Lets see how a girl might react if she didn't scream and beat on the guy who actually didn't do anything for once. She is still flustered, but was level headed enough to make some judgements.**

**Some more BluexYellow siblingship in the next chapter, along with GreenxYellow. Red may appear in the next chapter. Some other characters too.**


	3. Sisters in Love

The clanks of forks and small chatter filled the little room. Busy with their platter, the pair of girls hardly spoke a word.

In time, the first to speak would be the beauty in blue.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Blue.

The blonde looked at her questioningly.

"The two of us, eating together without anyone else tagging along."

She smiled sweetly toward her younger sibling. "I missed it."

The blonde nodded and swallowed a glass of water.

"Yeah, we've been busy with the wedding and all. It's getting really close, huh?"

"Mhm."

"How have you been, Blue?" asked the younger girl.

"Stressed. I keep thinking I'll run out of time."

"Oh," mouthed Yellow, "anything else? You only have a month left until...you know."

The brunette chuckled.

"Actually no, I can't wait. I'm so excited that I can't sleep sometimes and next thing you know it's a new day, another day closer and I'll finally be married!"

Yellow smiled at her sister happily, but inwardly she felt a little hurt.

"What about you? I haven't spoken to you in a while? How are you holding up with the new clients and jobs?"

"Stressful. I keep thinking I'll run out of time," responded Yellow.

They both laugh lightly at each other.

"We're so alike."

"We're sisters."

And they laughed again.

After a few more topics, both girls finished their plates. Taking up the bill, Blue treated Yellow for the meal in apology for not keeping in touch.

As they make their way out, they decide to window shop for the next couple blocks down for things that could be used for the wedding.

Inwardly, Yellow couldn't be any happier spending her time with her beloved sister, but a part of her still felt miserable and sick of her own jealousy.

They saw many cute items that could be used for counterpieces. She wanted them for her own wedding, she wanted to be the one buying them, she wanted to be the bride.

But she could never let that show, ever, not if it meant hurting Blue.

So she let herself bleed inwardly as she clawed at her heart to sustain her jealousy.

"Yellow?"

"Hm?" she perked her head up at the sound of Blue's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she automatically replied.

Blue frowned.

"You don't look very good, not since this morning. Is it about Green?"

Yellow suddenly remembered her other problem now that Blue mentioned him.

"..." nothing was said as Yellow could not lie anymore to her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you way beforehand, but it was unexpected when he actually showed up. We invited him a while back and he said he'd come and initially planned to stay with Red. The plan fell through with him coming late and oddly earlier than expected. Since I moved in with Red, he was searching for another place to stay so I offered my old room. I'm sorry for the surprise, the guy moves at his own pace."

Yellow shook her head.

"It's fine as long as he helps out with rent."

"Then we need not worry, the guy is loaded."

On second thought, Yellow frowned.

"Hey...is he always that...comfortable?"

Yellow didn't know what to say, she couldn't really find a word to describe him.

"Oh...sort of. He's a big flirt and always jokes, but he's not the type to go after uninterested women. He's not that bad once you get passed the playboy side."

Yellow nodded only to have Blue sigh.

"What's wrong?" Yellow asked.

"Tell me honestly...how'd you meet and what happened so that you guys ended up like that this morning?"

Finally, Yellow knew this moment would come but she hardly had anything prepared.

"I went out last night by myself and bumped into some dangerous guys. He came and saved me at the last minute. My shirt has been ripped since and I passed out from the shock. He helped me get home and took care of me after that." Yellow turned away not wanting to look Blue in the eye because of her shame. She didn't want her sister to know what really happened and it was making her uneasy just to give her a straight answer.

Blue had an expression that said she had many things she wanted to ask, so many that nothing came out right. She skimmed the younger girl for unusual behavior and found plenty.

Something else had happened and Yellow was hiding it from her.

It hurt, but Green was right. Yellow and her had drifted apart. They use to tell each other everything, never missing a single detail, but something about her words sounded hallow and whipped with secrets.

How long had it been since then?

The questions she wanted to voice never make it out. She swallowed them back, realizing that she too had been keeping quiet about many things, never being completely honest to her kin.

"Are you okay?" Blue finally decided to ask genuine concern present in her voice.

"Mhm. I was a bit panicked when I woke up, I'm sorry for calling you like that."

"As long as you're okay..."

"...Is something else the matter, Blue?" It was Yellows turn to show her concern.

Blue shook her head. For now, she needed an excuse, something to get away from the secrets and their current topic.

"No...I'm just...a bit worried? I shouldn't be, forget it."

"Okay, spill it. You can't just say that and take it back. What's up?"

After a short pause, Blue finally replied.

"Well, he's a good friend, really. He's actually pretty reliable..."

Yellow nodded. Blue always voiced her thoughts and Yellow always heeded her warning because Blue always had reason behind her words.

"...and the problem is?"

"I just can't stomach him being close to you. He can be touchy at times and the thoughts just drive me crazy! When I think of him trying something I want to rip him to shreds!"

Yellows eyes widened.

"I thought you said he's a good, reliable guy."

"Well, sure, but he's still a pervert!"

"I'm not sure what to think anymore..." said Yellow.

"No, forget it. He'll be fine...you'll be fine..."

Yellow looked at her sister questioningly for her odd behavior.

"There's something you aren't telling."

Blue let out another exasperated sigh.

"I just want to be the one closest to you. I hate that someone gets to be close to you and even see you everyday."

"Jealous much?" Yellow chuckled.

"Yes, very." Blue groaned. "Promise me you'll love me the most!"

Yellow smiled, pushing her sadness at an unrequited love away.

"Promise."

The older girl glomped the small blonde.

"I love you the most, Blue."

It was true and it made her feel like an idiot.

Blue was the most important person in her life.

It was long since decided that she'd give up on that onesided love for the love that she would never lose even thought that was the biggest thing that hurt her.

A few hours later, Yellow returned to her apartment. She expected Green to be sitting in the living

room watching a few sports channels or the news.

When she walked into the apartment, she found him asleep on the couch with a book laying on his chest and glasses set on the table side. He seemed to have made himself quite comfortable in a matter of hours while she was gone.

She sneaked a few steps in and removed her shoes, not wanting to disturb his slumber.

After changing in her room, she went back down to find him missing from the couch.

The sound of the sink running alerted her that he was in the kitchen.

To be honest, the girl wasn't quite ready to deal with him just yet.

The conversation with her sister made her slightly cautious, keeping up her previous guard she had shown before.

When she finally strode into the living room she couldn't even look at him. Her arms and legs were stiff, each step mechanical and heavy.

She heard him laugh from the corner of the room.

"You don't have to be so cautious, I won't do anything."

Yellow finally turned to him, catching his gaze.

Beautiful, the man was truly gorgeous and his smile was dazzling.

She blushed at her own thoughts.

"How about coming with me for dinner?"

She gasped.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got some things to do so if you'll excuse me."

Yellow turned away and tried to find something to use as an excuse.

Green saw her panic and smirked inwardly knowing she was lying.

He always knew when a girl was lying or hiding something and he was tempted to find out no matter what. He slowly approached her and put his hand gently on her shoulder, giving her a start.

"Don't worry about anything and just have fun tonight. I know that last night can be pretty traumatizing, but I won't let anything happen to you."

Yellow didn't say a word. She went out fine this afternoon because it was bright and she was with Blue, someone she knew and trusted. This man was someone she hadn't even known for a day yet and already asked her out to dinner.

"It's been a while since I've been here so I don't really know my way around. If you could accompany me, we could call it even."

She looked up at him curiously and quirked a brow.

"Lastnight i had a hard time convincing the cab driver that I didn't have any ill intentions with you just in your underwear and my jacket."

Yellow paled and her mouth fell agape. For the short time she thought he was a decent, caring gentleman, she instantly shredded that image and replaced it with a conniving green eyed monster.

"So...dinner?"

She pulled herself away and ran off to her room leaving Green without a reply.

He stood still for the next five minutes contemplating his next move when suddenly Yellow emerged wearing a loose sweater, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her face held no signs interest. She looked like a teenage social outcast that never left her bedroom once.

"Where do you want to go?" She finally asked. Greens eyes widened momentarily as he scanned her overall. He couldn't believe that she wanted to go out in that attire.

A few seconds later he doubled over and just laughed. Yellow blushed in embarassment and sent him a glare. She wore them because she didn't want to deal with any men tonight including Green. It was her way of saying she wasn't interested in getting 'close' to anyone tonight.

"You're so- ahaha...so...wow!"

It wasn't a compliment, or at least she thought it wasn't.

After stifling his laughter, Green smiled and reached for the door.

"After you, miss Yellow." He grinned at her as she let out a small 'thank you'.

As they made their way out, Green let out another weird comment.

"We should do this every night."

She looked at him annoyed at his teasing, but found that his words were quite genuine. He smiled at her pleasantly and it almost made her do the same, but she turned away before he could see.

Yellow thought him to be odd.

The night had barely begun and already he was having a blast. Didn't he find it embarrassing to be seen with her?

"Aren't you embarrassed?" she asked.

"Nope." From the sound of his voice, she knew he wasn't lying.

Oddly, it made her happy, but when she thought it over, she frowned.

Not only would she be living with him, she'd be accompanying him outdoors as well.

Basically, it meant she'd be with him almost every waking...and sleeping moment.


End file.
